Lost what could be found
by brandon030
Summary: nothing


I was headed to Florida for a vacation; I got stuck in line at the airport. It had been a long day, I had lost my wallet but thankfully it was in my bag. Now it's this; I get stuck in a long line. It seems as though the line hasn't moved in hours. My name is Alex; I have brown hair, blue eyes, I'm of average height. The person in front of me lanky and had blond hair, his name was Hugh. The person behind me also has brown hair, her name was Madison. The person behind Madison is a brunette girl, her name was Meghan. We begin to talk about our travelling plans, and it was apparent that we were all headed Florida. We then begin discussing how we all seem to be having a bad day. After a few minutes of talking, we decide that if we're going to be here for more then a few minutes we should tell stories. I decide that whoever tells the best story will receive a cup of coffee courtesy of the rest of us for when we get to Florida. I spoke up first and stated that I could tell me story first, if no one else wants to go first. It appears that no one wanted to so I decided I could start saying my tale.

Way back when I was about fifteen years of age I was at school, and none of the teachers were there I thought it was weird considering it was school. I walked around the school and realized that no one was there! I looked down the empty hallways, and you could almost swear you could hear a pin drop throughout the hallways. The empty gray hallways were the scariest thing I have ever seen before, as I've never seen them this empty. The sight of it worried me. The lights were off, the school seemed dead, and nothing to see here, I didn't think much of it. It turns out that it was Saturday! I had overlooked my calendar this morning go figure! I'm not perfectly sure as to why the school was unlocked but that didn't matter at the time. I rushed out of the school knowing that I have started my Saturday off by getting up too early. I started down the street. The tree's leaves were turning into orange bright colored leaves. I saw the leaves change from green to orange in seconds. This was the coolest thing I have ever seen before! The orange leaves fell off the tree but as they fell they danced like small birds in the wind. The leaves spiralled down to the ground as they lay flat on the ground and, you could almost hear them caress the other leaves underneath it. It was an amazing sight, even the breeze of wind while running home felt just right, everything was perfect. I got home, finally. It was easy to tell that this was my house, we have a sign with my last name on it and my house was white it has two floors a red roof, and green shutters. My house looks like it is over sixty years old but it really is fairly new. I went to turn my door knob but I felt a shock, through my spine but not a painful shock; a shock that made me receive a shiver down my spine. It felt like someone poured snow down your back, but it was fall and I got the feeling, very strange. The chill down my spine felt like a teacher scraping their nails on a chalkboard in those cheesy "evil teacher" movies, just the thought of one of those movies made the chill down my spine worse. I couldn't figure out why I got the chill but I attempted to turn the door knob again but it was locked. This seemed so odd to me. I knew there was a ladder that could reach my window. So I went over to the shed and picked the ladder up placed it against the wall of the house and climbed it. I reached my window and lifted it up. I went up into my room, it was dark, a very depressing sight, nothing was there. Nothing was in my room, nothing at all. I walked around the house and saw nothing. It was the worst sight I've seen. Now I'm freaking out because my parents were gone everything was gone, I looked at my calendar and it was Monday, I had the correct date and I thought it was Saturday now everything so far today seems to be incorrect, it just doesn't seem right to me. Then I saw a note on the door that leads out of my room. It said this, "We have your life, and we have you friends, and family; go to the hole in your backyard crawl into it and come find us in the underground tunnels." I looked over the note a few more times, and it just didn't seem to add up. I then remembered that there was no hole in my backyard! I rushed outside since I can unlock the door now I ran into my backyard and saw a small hole underneath my tree. I rushed over to the hole and looked around nothing looked wrong so I went inside.

I crawled through the hole of darkness, it had dirt everywhere, the walls had moisture, and the moisture felt like a foggy window in a car, it was to dark to see what was ahead. As I continued through the tunnel the tunnel got bigger as I kept going, it was large enough for me to stand. As I kept walking touching the walls with my hands to make sure I am going the right way. I walked and walked even more feeling like this path was never going to end. I saw a flash of light not much further ahead the light got brighter as I walked to it. As I thought to my self, "Why, why me what did I do to deserve this? I only had lived a normal life, and nothing more. I loved my friends and family, but why were they taken from me? I just wanted to yell to them, but I know they can't hear me. I kept thinking about the reasoning behind why it was me that had everything taken from me and not anyone else. I took everything for granted. I knew that I have wronged by doing that, I realize this now that they are gone but still doesn't explain why they were taken from me. I thought about what I had done in the past few years and couldn't make out a reason as to why they were taken from me. It doesn't matter now as I am going to find them. It was time for me to grow up and become a man to protect the ones I love so that's when I gave up acting scared and now I became a new, I am to protect my friends and family." So I entered the area where the light was, after having those thoughts placed into the back of my mind. I saw the most amazing thing, there was a forest with a waterfall, and the water was pouring off a cliff into the middle of the forest, the most beautiful of sightings. I almost cried out of the sight of the landscape. The waterfall had a small rainbow from the sunlight that I didn't know where it came from but I gave up thinking about the truth and grew to love this new life I had. It was great, the waterfall had the perfect fall, like in movies where it made the noise of a waterfall and you see it falling off the side of a cliff almost perfectly, there was nothing disturbing the water and the environment. I was amazed with awe. But something was different none of the trees had moved since I had entered this marvellous place. I had seen something move inside the trees a dark shadow. I ran to where the shadow was.

I got to the tree where the shadow was and there was a person there. The person started talking to me and mentioned that his name was Hugh. Hugh was one of the people who kidnapped my friends and family, he dropped out of the group he said they called them the "three-o trio" but he dropped out of the group. He says that there is too much pressure and he couldn't deal with it. I asked him where my friends and family were, he responded with "over in the cave inside the waterfall", I asked "how do I get inside?" he responded with "There is a ladder that brings you inside of the cave." He ran off in the direction of the tunnel, I thought to myself "maybe he is going to his home…" I headed towards the waterfall, I saw the ladder but what I saw didn't make sense. The ladder was inside the waterfall! "How am I going to climb this ladder if I cannot breathe inside the waterfall?" I looked over next to the ladder and saw a stick that has two open ends. I stuck one side into my mouth and checked to see if I can breathe with it, it worked! I got to the ladder and started climbing, with all my strength to hold onto the ladder and breathe at the same time was difficult but enough to get me up the waterfall. I got to where the cave was and jumped off the ladder. I grasped for all the air I could because that stick wasn't all that great on air. I ran through the cave and found a girl named Meghan. She started talking to me for a second then realized who I was, she ran over to me and attempted to push me on the ground but completely missed her chance, and she fell on her face, and looked at me. She got up and ran off down the cave; I followed her, the best that I could considering there weren't any lights in this cave, surprise? I could hear her steps but I couldn't see her. I saw another opening I ran into it and saw a girl named Madison, she saw me and screamed and attacked me, I simply pushed her away and she ran off. I followed her now, I ran down another cave tunnel, but before I entered the cave tunnel I sprung a trap. I went flying into the wall; I crashed into the side of it I felt like I broke every bone in my body when I got up. I got up knowing my friends and family were here and raced after these two women. I finally go to the end of this cave and saw the two women, they both had weapons in each of there hands. They told me to pick one, I looked at them confused, and "I've never held a weapon before…" I picked the weapon on the left. Meghan threw the weapon at me, the weapon changed into a sword. Madison's weapon changed into a sword also. Then Meghan said "FIGHT!"

When Meghan said this my heart raced, I thought to myself "how am I supposed to do this?" I grabbed the sword defensively, Madison rushed at me swinging her sword violently, I struggled to make a move before I was killed, and I deflected her first attack! "How did I do that?" She attacked me again and yet again I deflected it. I was getting so excited that I wasn't dead yet, considering Madison would more then likely have had tons of practice against Meghan. As this very brute women was attacking me I deflected all of her attacks, she was getting slower with her attacks. I noticed that if I deflect her attacks she attacks harder the next attack. This gave me a plan to stop her from attacking, "If I deflect all of her attacks then she can't completely harm me if she can't hit me!" I deflected all of her attacks and her face was beat red, I could tell she was exhausted, I attacked her knocked her sword away and knocked her over. I placed the blade of my sword to her neck, knowing she was useless now, she exclaimed, and "Congratulations you passed." I looked at her confused. My mind was spinning; did she just say "Congratulations you passed"? She looked at me with a smile and pointed over to a wall, and I saw a picture of my friends and family. I looked at it and questioned, "Where are they really?" They looked at me and laughed. I said "What?" they looked at me again and said "you really don't know?" I said "Know what?" They explained that my friends and family weren't here. They were safe and sound in the school's basement. I looked at them and said "Why go through all the trouble to tell me that my friends and family were okay?" They explained they only wanted to change me. "I don't understand, what did you need to change about me?" They said "We needed to change the way you dealt with things." I looked at them amazed. "You did change me didn't you?" They explained you're ready to meet your friends and family again. They showed me a shortcut out of the cave and brought me to the tunnel underneath my tree in my backyard. I ran to my school, I realized, there is a basement at my school? I thought back to all the memories of what had happened; I had to figure out if there was a hint as to where they were inside the school other then the basement. I searched through my memories and nothing came out that was out of the ordinary. Then I realized, "what if that place is like my school?" I ran inside my school, followed that way I went to the cave in that weird place but in the school, I got to the gym using this technique. In the center of the gym, is a hole, and a ladder. I climbed down the hole using the ladder and saw my friends and family and released them from the cage that they were placed in.

My family congratulated me, as did my friends. They all said good job, it seemed as though they were all part of this scheme. "I wonder if they planned far enough ahead that if I lost the battle between Madison and me, that I wouldn't have changed and then they would have to make another plan? I had so many questions, but I just kept them to myself. As it seems they're plan worked out great, they changed me, I don't rely on others for my actions anymore.


End file.
